L'enfer et moi
|year = 2013 |position = 23rd (Final) |points = 14 (Final) |previous = "Echo (You and I)" |next = "Moustache"}} "L'enfer et moi" (English: Hell and me) was the French entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö, performed by Amandine Bourgeois. As a member of the "Big Five" it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 23rd place with 14 points. Lyrics French= Tu m'as mise K.O. d'entrée Il faut croire que j'ai bien aimé Liens de cuir et mains de soie Qui blessent, tuent et dans quel port Jusqu'à faire rougir l'aurore Tu m'as jeté comme un sort Je vais te faire l'enfer De là où tu te perds Regarde bien derrière Et ce sera moi Tu m'as fait pleurer à vif Mon cou porte encore ta griffe J'aimais échanger de peau Nos limites c'est un classique J'aimais nos amours toxiques Celles qui font que tout est beau Je vais te faire l'enfer De là où tu te perds Regarde bien derrière Je vais te faire l'enfer De là où tu te perds Regarde bien derrière Et ce sera moi J'vais te faire l'enfer Tu vas manquer d'air À moins une, à moins que On s'retrouve à deux À moins qu'il nous faille Renoncer aux batailles (Je vais te faire l'enfer) J'vais te faire l'enfer Tu vas manquer d'air À moins une, à moins que Qu'on s'retrouve à deux À moins qu'il nous faille Renoncer aux batailles (Je vais te faire l'enfer) J'vais te faire l'enfer Tu vas manquer d'air À moins une, à moins que Qu'on s'retrouve à deux À moins qu'il nous faille Renoncer Je vais te faire l'enfer |-| Translation= You knocked me out from the beginning I guess I kind of liked it Leather ties and silk hands Who hurt you and in which port? Until the dawn blushes You cast me like a spell I’m gonna give you hell From where you are losing yourself Have a good look behind you And it will be me You made me cry a lot You can still see your mark on my neck I used to like exchanging skin No limits, it’s a classic I used to like our toxic love The one that makes everything beautiful I’m gonna give you hell From where you are losing yourself Have a good look behind you I’m gonna give you hell From where you are losing yourself Have a good look behind you And it will be me I’m gonna give you hell You’re gonna run out of air Unless, unless We end up together Unless we have to Give up on battles (I’m gonna give you hell) I’m gonna give you hell You’re gonna miss some air Unless, unless We end up together Unless we have to Give up on battles (I’m gonna give you hell) I’m gonna give you hell You’re gonna miss some air Unless, unless We end up together Unless we have to Give up I’m gonna give you hell Videos Amandine Bourgeois - L'enfer et moi (Clip Officiel Official video) Amandine Bourgeois - L'Enfer Et Moi (France) 2013 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:France in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in French Category:Big Five